Partner
by SeveRemus
Summary: After the episode "Standoff," G and Sam take some vacation time in the Cayman Islands. MM SLASH rated M. MOVED TO NEW WEBSITE DUE TO MATURE CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

After making sure that G's ex-partner and ex-undercover-wife was safely in the hands of the U.S. Marshals — heading back to the U.S.A. where she would face a multitude of charges — Sam and G drove back out to the boat which was now, technically, confiscated property. But until the authorities came to claim it, there was no sense in letting it sit empty and idle, with the fully-stocked bar going to waste. The dynamic duo had decided to take some vacation time while they were in the Cayman Islands, a move that Hetty had approved of wholeheartedly.

"So, what was it like?" Sam asked, after they'd opened up another pair of beers to savor on the deck.

"What was **what** like?" G asked in return with one eyebrow raised.

"Being married."

"It was our **cover**, Sam."

"I know. But what I **don't** know is what it's like to be married. For your cover," he tacked on before G could glare at him.

G paused for a moment, looking out over the sea, before replying, "I knew it would never work."

"Oh, yeah? Why not?"

"She split at the first sign of trouble."

Sam considered it and responded, "Sounds like **she's** the one who had commitment issues, then."

"Hey, **I've** never had commitment issues!" G shot back.

"Yeah. That's why it took forever to find a place of your own."

"That's different! All the other places... they just... didn't **feel** right. I settled down once I found the right place."

Sam conceded the point with a nod, and took another sip of his beer.

"Besides. When I found the right partner, I had no commitment issues," G reminded him, looking him straight in the eye this time.

"No. I guess not," Sam agreed, a wry smile curling the corners of his mouth.

"There was absolutely no reason for you to get jealous, you know," G teased him with a straight face, while one of his bare feet gently stroked Sam's leg.

"I wasn't jealous!" Sam protested, on the defensive now and also somewhat uncomfortable because of what G's foot was doing. Not that he didn't enjoy it, of course.

"Yeah, you were. You were giving her the Evil Eye the whole time! Like a jealous little housewife when her husband's ex shows up," G taunted, his foot continuing to stroke up and down Sam's leg, but gradually moving more up than down.

"I'm not a 'little' housewife. And I was **not** giving her the Evil Eye! I just knew she couldn't be trusted." Sam pouted, trying to shift position so G's seductive foot couldn't get any closer to his family jewels, but it was no use.

"I didn't trust her, either," G soothed, deciding to make peace now, since his own family jewels were getting eager for some action. He slid his foot deftly up Sam's inner thigh to rest his sole against the rock-hard proof of his partner's arousal. "Although I wish I'd been able to stop her from shooting White. Not that he wasn't a slimeball."

"Let's not talk about slimeballs now. At least, not **that** kind," Sam whined, his breathing labored.

"All right. But I just wanted to point out that you're absolutely **adorable** when you're jealous," G grinned.

"You're making me blush."

"I know."

G's foot was rubbing Sam's length through the front of his tight jeans — tighter there than they usually were — and Sam was beginning to worry that they might rip open. That is, if G didn't wear the material through first.

"I think it's time we test out that mattress," he said, standing up.

"Excellent idea," G said, setting his drink down on the table and following.

* * *

[Steamy Smexxxy Scene - see Chapter 2]

* * *

By the time they were both satisfied, night had fallen on the Islands and it was almost completely dark inside the boat. Sam had a contented smile fixed on his face as he held his partner in his arms, listening to G's deep breathing. He knew G could only sleep so soundly when he was exhausted, and was more than happy to wear him out with some good old-fashioned sex. They took turns both ways, just to make it fair, but Sam had no illusions as to who wore the pants in their relationship. And that was fine — he was happy to be manhandled by G and to be the more emotionally vulnerable of the two, because G would sometimes open up and allow himself to be vulnerable as well. And he would occasionally reaffirm his appreciation for Sam by saying the sweetest things.

* * *

Sam was asleep when G woke up, refreshed and ready for another round; however, hearing his partner's light snoring, he slipped out of the bed with cat-like stealth to go up onto the deck. He finished his flat beer, contemplating the lights of the harbor, and went back down after a while to crawl into his partner's arms. The boat rocked gently on the waves, lulling G like a cradle he might have slept in as an infant.

* * *

When Sam awoke in the morning, he was surprised to find something on his ring finger. He rubbed his eyes open and, squinting, saw that it was a twisty-tie with a Heineken beer bottle cap attached.

"What's this?" he demanded of G, who walked into the cabin just then, already showered and dressed.

"Your wedding ring. It's only a temporary permit, but we'll get a real one when we go to Vegas," G deadpanned.

"You're gonna **marry** me?" Sam couldn't help asking, just to be sure.

G leaned over him to plant a kiss on his partly-opened lips.

"Of course I am! After all, who else is gonna expose himself to machine-gun fire for me?" G countered.

Sam smiled, his eyes lighting up with happiness. "You're right. I'm the only one crazy enough to be your partner."

"Exactly," he grinned. Even when Sam pulled him down and started stripping his clothes off again, he couldn't wipe that grin off of his face.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this silly little drabble! I didn't write the steamy smexxxy scene in this chapter, but since enough people asked for it, I'm adding it as chapter 2. Enjoy! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Very explicit scene to follow! You've been forewarned!

* * *

Sam had his jeans opened up and his swollen cock pulled out by the time he reached the bottom of the stairs. G smirked to see the big guy so desperate.

"What's your rush?" he teased, as his partner yanked his shirt over his head, exposing his ripped chest and abdomen to view. "We're on a boat, on vacation. I'm pretty much a sure thing."

"Get your tight little ass over here," Sam growled, reaching into his travel bag for the tube that he'd brought along just in case. He was extremely glad that he had, for every intimate moment with G was precious, and he didn't want to waste a single one by having to run to the nearest drugstore. He shucked his jeans and boxers, peeled back the covers and sat on the bed, then began rubbing the lube onto his thick, long, black cock.

G, on the other hand, was a pro at tantalizing. He pulled his own shirt lazily up his body, watching Sam nearly drool as he devoured G with his eyes. Next he unbuckled his belt and took a few slow, halting steps closer, but stayed just out of reach. As Sam groaned and stroked his cock, G unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, then slid them down his thighs, inch by inch.

"C'mon, G! You're killing me here!" Sam protested.

"I thought you liked strip-teases?"

"I do. But I want more strip and less tease!"

Finally stepping out of his jeans and shoes, G approached Sam ass-first, but still wearing his tighty whities.

"You know I can't take this," Sam groaned, his sticky hands grabbing G by the hips and pulling him closer.

"You can and you will," G replied, rotating his hips in a slow grind. "I want to see you rip it off with your teeth!"

"Done!" Sam retorted, setting his teeth to the fabric almost immediately, and in less than a minute the pair of underwear had been ripped to shreds. Sam nipped at G's ass, too, to make him pay for putting him off for so long.

"**Ah!** All right, all right! Don't get your panties in a wad," he grumbled, but Sam had already stuck a long finger up inside of his anus, and was rubbing around the backside of his prostate, making G's cock harden even more. He soon added a second finger, rotating them as G moaned in approval, then inserted a third from his other hand to pull him open.

"You ready, G?" he asked, his voice rumbling as his need intensified.

"Yeah!" his partner answered, leaning back until he felt the tip of Sam's cock at his back door. It slid in easily as G sat down on top of it, and Sam let out a long breath that he'd been holding in anticipation.

"Fuck, yeah!" Sam sighed, holding G in a strong embrace as the smaller man started to bounce on his sensitive pole. Even though G's back was turned to him, Sam knew that his face was screwed up with his usual expression of intense concentration, reserved for sex and sex alone; and likewise, G knew that Sam's mouth was frozen open, his eyes shut tight, as he focused on the sensation of G's body sliding against his cock. They'd both done this often enough to know exactly what the other needed, wanted, and craved, and were both generous enough to give it.

After a while, G's movements were not enough to satisfy Sam's lust, and he started to buck up into his partner with powerful thrusts. Now G held himself still and let Sam do what he wanted to, feeling the bigger man's hands pulling him down with each upward thrust of the cock, and knowing he was near his end. Sam cried out as he released his cum deep inside of his partner in several long, satisfying strokes, and G felt the hot liquid fill up his cavity.

"Fuck, G! You're so damn hot!" Sam mumbled, as he gasped and lay back down.

"You're not so bad, yourself," G grinned, only slightly out of breath. His own cock, which had been bouncing freely this whole time, was beginning to leak. "Are you ready to get yours?"

"Yeah. You know I am!" Sam replied, moving himself back on the bed so G would have more room to maneuver. He also gave G the tube, and pulled his knees up in either hand, offering unrestricted access to his back door. G squeezed some of the lube onto his hand and started working it into Sam's asshole, but left off at only two fingers.

"Hey, is that all?" Sam asked, a little nervously.

"I want it tight tonight," G informed him, then rammed his sizeable cock in at once. Sam winced, but didn't cry out. "I wanna make sure you don't get too loose on me," G added with a smirk. "I intend to wear your ass out tonight!"

"I'm up for it," Sam grinned back, as his partner started thrusting back and forth inside of him. "Oh, yeah... give it to me, G!"

"You want this, huh?"

"Yeah, I want it **bad!**"

"Good thing I got plenty," G said, his strokes settling into a well-practiced rhythm. "You need a good, long fuck!"

"What, like you don't?" Sam challenged.

"That's beside the point."

"What point? It's **your** pointy cock fuckin' the shit out of me, isn't it?"

"Yeah? Well, I don't hear any complaints!"

They continued to tease and taunt each other with their own version of sweet nothings, until G's strokes became faster and somewhat erratic.

"G, you comin' or what?" Sam asked.

"I'm comin'! You **know** I'm comin'!" G shot back. "It's a big load this time, big guy! You'd better hold on, 'cuz this load'll wipe you out!"

"I've got it covered, G! Bring it on!"

"Yeah... Oh, yeah... Fuck! **Fuck! FUUUCK!**"

G groaned unintelligibly as his cum spurted into Sam, his back arching as he gripped Sam's knees in ecstasy. When he'd squeezed out every last drop, he collapsed on Sam's chest, his shrinking manhood still lodged inside of his partner. Sam held him close, but slipped his other hand between them to grab his own cock, which was erect again and begging for release. As he rubbed it to bring it to climax, G's hand joined his in wrapping around the large organ and began to help.

"G, you don't have to..."

"I want to. So get your filthy mitt off of **my** cock!"

Sam complied, but added languidly, "I thought we were partners."

"We are. But I'm the senior partner. Your ass and your cock belong to me."

Chuckling at the aplomb with which G delivered that line, Sam relaxed and enjoyed the sensation of having his "senior partner" give him a hand job. It didn't take long before his cock turned into a fountain, leaving trails of slimy white cum all over his stomach.

G pulled his own cock out of Sam at last, and lay back down on his muscular chest, disregarding the spattered cum. Sam wrapped his arms around the smaller man, content and sated.

"Goodnight, G. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Sam. Same to you."

* * *

A/N: So, did you like it? Please review!


End file.
